Natural
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: Ayer hice algo malo. Muy malo. ¿Y lo peor de todo?: no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Consciente de su inevitable muerte en el Vasallaje, Katniss deja que su deseo por Gale la domine en un acto de despedida a su mejor amigo. Regalo para Sadder.than.Silence.


**Regalo para SadderThanSilence. Espero que te guste.**

**NATURA****L**

Me retuerzo las manos, posadas sobre el regazo, mientras estoy sentada en nuestra roca. Intento por todos los medios ocultar mi nerviosismo de alguna forma, pero ni siquiera puedo aguantar la tensión que me producen los nudos de mi estómago.

Estoy asustada. No he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y Prim lo ha notado. Poco antes de caer rendida me ha preguntado si me encontraba mal. Yo tan solo he negado con la cabeza y me he dado la vuelta en la cama, deseando que no reparara en mis torpes movimientos.

Ayer hice algo malo. Muy malo. ¿Y lo peor de todo?: no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Debería sentirme culpable, odiarme a mí misma. ¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así en esta situación, con el Vasallaje pisándome los talones?

«No podemos alejarnos de las pocas cosas buenas que tenemos.»

Siento las palabras de Gale como lo que fueron: un susurro mientras sus labios rozaban mi oreja, mientras sus dedos expertos me acariciaban la cintura…

Las pronunció cuando le dije que jamás había sentido nada igual.

Casi al instante empiezo a notar como ese recuerdo invoca la tarde del día anterior, una sucesión de hechos de los que, si no me arrepiento, me siento culpable.

Todo empezó con un domingo normal de caza con Gale. Digo normal porque últimamente los domingos Gale los pasa con Peeta, Haymitch y yo: entrenamos desde que sale el sol hasta que se pone; sacamos el máximo provecho a nuestros músculos, que poco a poco van poniéndose en forma. Peeta y Gale parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo por primera vez en sus vidas, y consideran que esa es la mejor forma de prepararme para los juegos. Claro, ninguno de los dos sabe mis verdaderas intenciones, y les dejo creer que voy a luchar por mi vida, sobre todo a Gale.

Ese domingo, un domingo libre de cualquier entrenamiento, Gale y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería retomar nuestra rutina. Estuvimos cazando, recolectando, pescando y chapoteando en el agua buscando saetas. Fue un día que la antigua Katniss habría disfrutado como una niña, pero ese domingo fue distinto. Tenía presente (y Gale también) que en dos semanas volvería a entrar en la arena, así que no fue un típico día: Gale procuraba que los temas de nuestra conversación trataran asuntos sin mayor importancia; yo evitaba mirarle fijamente a los ojos, temiendo desmoronar mi fachada de chica fuerte… En resumen, un día horroroso.

Debería habérmelo tomado como mis últimos momentos de calma antes de que la tormenta descargara su furia sobre mí, pero me resultaba imposible disfrutar del día sabiendo que me lo quitarían pronto.

Gale tampoco merecía esto. ¿Por qué habría tenido que encontrarse conmigo cinco años atrás? Podría haber sido feliz si no nunca hubiera conocido a la tributo de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre.

Tras realizar un tiro limpio a una bandada de gansos que emigraban, nos pusimos a buscarlos entre la maleza del bosque. Gale halló una flecha mía incrustada en el ojo de un pájaro. Lo recogió del suelo y se quedó mirándolo con media sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía algo melancólico.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez fallas —comentó en alto.

Me acerqué a él, arrodillándome en el suelo y contemplé mi tiro. La verdad, era perfecto.

—Bueno, nunca he podido darle a un colibrí.

Soltó una breve carcajada que intentaba animar el ambiente, pero salió algo ronca.

—El día que consigas darle a un colibrí tendré que arrodillarme ante ti.

Hice un amago de sonreír, pero en mitad del intento se me quebraron los labios y terminé esbozando un rictus amargo. Jamás viviría lo suficiente como para poder darle a un colibrí.

—¡Eh! —Gale me dio un pequeño empujón para animarme, y ambos nos levantamos del suelo. —Estoy seguro de que hoy mismo podrías pillar alguno.

Solté un bufido y recogí otro ganso que reposaba a cinco metros de nosotros. Miré la flecha que lo había atravesado.

—Este es tuyo —le digo.

Agarró ambos gansos y se los colgó en el cinturón. Después realizamos el camino de vuelta a nuestra roca, donde habíamos dejado el resto de nuestra caza: un saco con una docena de truchas y tres carpas; una bolsa repleta de bayas y fresas… Aunque tardamos una hora, ninguno de los dos llegó cansado. Estábamos bien entrenados, y en cuanto la roca empezó a vislumbrarse entre los árboles trotamos para dejar nuestra caza de gansos en ella.

Gale decidió que no importaba que no negociáramos hoy con fresas con el alcalde, así que empezamos a comérnoslas.

—Este año aun no están muy maduras —comenté mientras mordía una.

—Sí, pero eso a nadie de aquí le importa. Tenemos suerte, porque si viviéramos rodeados de pijos del Capitolio nadie nos compraría las fresas.

Asentí sin haber escuchado mucho sus palabras mientras miraba al frente y pensaba en aquel día de la cosecha, exactamente en el momento en el que Gale puso una de las cartas en la mesa: huir y ser felices.

—¿Cómo serían nuestras vidas ahora si hubiéramos huido? —pregunté casi inconscientemente. Después, me giré hacia Gale, que contemplaba la dirección que hubiéramos tomado.

—Bueno, supongo que haría mucho tiempo que el Capitolio no nos busca. Viviríamos seguramente lo más lejos posible en una casa que hubiéramos construido nosotros. Los niños se habrían acostumbrado al bosque… —Le miré con una ceja alzada y me sonrió. —Incluso Prim se habría hecho a la idea. Serían muy felices: podrían jugar en el enorme patio trasero que tendríamos.

Por fin, Gale consiguió que me riera de verdad.

—Y tú y yo…

Entonces fui yo la que completó esa frase.

—Estaríamos cazando como cada domingo.

Gale negó con la cabeza y me miró.

—No, estoy seguro de que eso no sería lo que estaríamos haciendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tendríamos suficiente juego. Catnip, ¡si estamos viviendo en el bosque!

Volví a reír. Tenía lógica. Seguramente ya tendríamos todas las reservas cubiertas.

—Lo más probable es que estuviéramos disfrutando de una tarde libre sin preocupaciones. Y estoy completamente seguro de que tú seguirías sin darte cuenta.

Incliné la cabeza, curiosa.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Gale dio un tirón a la hierba que nos rodea, intentando evitar contacto con mi mirada. Bueno, el había iniciado la conversación, y tendría que responderme. Al fin, alzó los ojos y me miró.

—De lo único que jamás te das cuenta. Y si no, míranos: Peeta, Darius, yo… Todos luchando porque habrás los ojos.

Cuando ya supe de qué hablaba, fruncí el ceño.

—No sé qué pinta Darius en esa lista —apunté.

Gale bufó y le dio otro tirón a la hierba.

—Darius tontea contigo cada vez que nos lo encontramos en el Quemador, Catnip.

Hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Solo es un juego, Gale.

—Ya, bueno. Pues aunque le descartemos a él de la lista, hay un montón de chicos del colegio que entrarían.

Le miré extrañada. ¿En serio?

—¡Lo ves! Tú no reparas en ninguna de esas cosas. Estoy seguro de que si alguno te pidió ir a la escombrera, tú no tenías ni idea de para qué.

Rodé los ojos. Todo el mundo sabe para qué va uno a la escombrera.

—Nadie me ha pedido nunca ir a la escombrera —comenté.

Me miró asombrado. ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto? Sabe que no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

—Si no te lo han pedido es porque les intimidas.

—¿Yo? ¿Intimidar?

Gale asintió.

—Eres muy independiente y solitaria, Catnip. Además, el hecho de que nunca hayas salido con nadie a ojos de los chicos no te convierte en una mojigata, sino en la chica más inaccesible de la Veta.

Estaba totalmente sorprendida. ¿De verdad era así cómo me veían los chicos de nuestro colegio? ¿Como a una chica que se puede mirar pero jamás tocar? Eso sí que era toda una revelación.

—No lo sabía —confesé.

—Pues deberías escuchar cómo hablan los chicos de ti cada vez que pasas junto a ellos en los pasillos.

—Qué vergüenza.

Gale sonrió.

—Te avergüenzas porque eres demasiado inocente en esos temas.

—No soy inocente —aseguré con rudeza.

Y no lo era. No al menos como yo lo veía. Inocente era alguien como Posy.

—Entonces, ¿sí que has ido alguna vez a la escombrera?

Rodé los ojos, frustrada.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Esos temas no me interesan.

Gale se quedó en completo silencio. ¿Por qué de repente le interesaba hablar de estos temas? Alguna vez en nuestros cinco años habían surgido cosas muy parecidas, pero ambos siempre tratábamos de desviar las conversaciones a otras menos… picantes.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Catnip?

Torcí el gesto.

—Depende.

—No creo que te guste la pregunta.

—Adelante, esas son siempre las más divertidas.

—Peeta y tú… Os habéis acostado alguna vez, ¿no?

Al instante, un rojo escarlata tiñó mi rostro. Dudé en contestar; pero no porque estuviera sopesando la respuesta, sino porque estaba pensando en si debería responder. Lo que sucediera entre Peeta y yo debería quedar entre nosotros, al igual que lo que sucede con Gale.

Gale malinterpretó mi silencio.

—Lo imaginaba. Quiero decir, que esos días en el tren… Bueno, lo uno llevaría a lo otro. Era de…

—No —interrumpí con voz ronca. Tosí un par de veces y repetí con más ímpetu: —No. Peeta y yo no hemos… Nunca nos hemos… acostado.

«Pero sí habéis dormido juntos», apuntó una vocecilla en mi cabeza. «Y eso es más de lo que nunca has hecho con Gale.»

Intenté apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No me gustaba comparar a Gale y Peeta, así como mis experiencias con ambos simplemente porque no eran la misma persona. Con ambos había compartido vivencias, sobre todo malas; no podía cambiar eso, pero tampoco podía comparar partes trascendentales de mi vida.

—Pero no entiendo por qué lo preguntas—repliqué algo mordaz. Me crucé de brazos y evité sus ojos.

—¿Quieres saber de verdad por qué lo pregunto, Katniss?

Sonaba tan enfadado que no pude evitar levantar la mirada. Apretaba los labios y tenía la cabeza agachada mientras jugaba con un par de hierbajos.

Gale solo me llama por mi nombre cuando tiene algo serio que decirme, y me daba miedo que acabara de usarlo. Sobretodo porque no recordaba la última vez que había usado mi verdadero nombre.

Al final, me devolvió la mirada. Yo simplemente asentí.

Creo que, muy en el fondo, sabía que pedirle una respuesta era un error. Puede que no supiera lo que desencadenaría; aunque sí debería haber evitado el tema, como de costumbre.

—Porque estoy terriblemente celoso. Cada vez que te veía besarle en los juegos, o durante el tour... Cómo te mira cuando entrenamos.

—¿Cómo? —susurro.

Gale suspira.

—Como si fueras la única cosa en el mundo que puede ver. Y veo como le miras.

—¿Cómo? —repito.

Esta vez, tarda mucho más en contestar.

—Como si fuera el único que pudiera entenderte. Cada vez que mencionáis algo de los juegos compartís una mirada de complicidad que... Sé que jamás me mirarás así a mí. Debería haberme presentado voluntario. Debería...

—¡No! —chillé. —Nunca digas eso, Gale.

—Pero es la verdad, Katniss —dijo con un tono de súplica, como si quisiera convencerme.

Y quizás fuera su voz triste, sus suplicantes ojos, o que sentí que a Gale le debía miles de cosas.

Me incliné y uní mis labios a los suyos. Agarré su chaqueta de invierno y encogí mis dedos sobre ella, casi sin darme cuenta. Y aunque Gale al principio se envaró e intentó apartarme para pedirme explicaciones, segundos después acarició mi cuello y me devolvió el beso, inclinando sus hombros sobre mí.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí... plena. Poderosa y expuesta a la vez. Podía sentir a Gale, y sabía que, en cierta forma, tenía cierto poder sobre él. Sabía que podría pedirle cualquier cosa, que Gale estaría dispuesto a dármela. Y también sabía que, en cuanto Gale me suplicara algo, movería cielo y tierra para conseguirlo. Daba miedo, pero eso es lo más cercano al amor que he sentido nunca. Querer entregarme, y querer que se me entregue lo que me corresponde.

Gale dejó caer su peso sobre el mío, y terminamos tumbados sobre el mullido suelo que nos ofrecía el bosque, nuestro bosque. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y buscaron refugio en mi cuello, donde encontró un punto débil que me hizo jadear en silencio. Apreté las manos sobre sus hombros, a modo de respuesta.

¿En qué momento habíamos llegado a este grado de conexión? ¿Cómo era posible que con un gesto, un breve sonido o un simple parpadeo supiéramos a la perfección lo que el otro pensaba? Lo supe. Averigüé que, probablemente, jamás podría darle a Gale promesas de amor, de un futuro feliz o de intentar sobrevivir. Lo único que podía darle era eso, algo que podía dar y quitar sin que el Capitolio me lo arrebatara. Podía demostrarle a Gale que, en otras condiciones, podría haber estado con él.

Era como ofrecerle una pizca de miel que jamás volvería a probar, una muestra del amor que yo, Katniss, era capaz de ofrecer. Cruel, sí. Y por eso mismo dejaría que fuera él quien decidiera si quería probarla o no.

Conseguí, a duras penas y a ciegas, bajar la cremallera de su abrigo y deslizarlo por sus hombros. Sus labios dudaron y se separó ligeramente de mí, lo suficiente como para que el aire corriera entre los tres centímetros que había entre nuestros labios.

—No, Catnip —susurró él.

—¿Por qué? —gemí mientras me deshacía de mi propia chaqueta y la dejaba de forma descuidada a mi derecha.

Gale me agarró ambas muñecas con sus manos para detenerme. Se sentó y tiró de mi para incorporarme.

—Sé por qué haces esto. Te conozco demasiado bien. —Guardó silencio por un par de segundos, casi como si estuviera herido—. Lo haces porque te doy pena. Y no quiero eso.

Negué con la cabeza y apoyé la frente en su hombro.

—No me das pena, Gale. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en cualquier momento puedes decidir darme la espalda, olvidarte de mí y del sufrimiento que provoco a todo el mundo y buscar a una chica que pueda ofrecerte todo lo que yo no podré darte. Y aun así, no lo has hecho. Lo que hace que me pregunte por qué no lo habrás hecho aun.

—Jamás podría olvidarte, Catnip. Ni quiero, ni puedo.

—Y ahí tengo la respuesta —murmuré.

Gale se inclinó y presionó sus labios en la comisura de los míos. Esta vez fue un beso rápido.

—Tú decides —le ofrecí.

Gale sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú siempre me has tenido. Así que solo quedas tú por decidir.

Tiré de él hacia mí y volví a recostarme sobre el suelo de musgo, suspirando de placer cuando sus manos me acariciaron la cintura. Intenté pensar en algo lógico, pero tenía la mente tan nublada que plantearme cualquier cosa resultaba imposible.

Jamás me había sentido así. La única sensación similar fue en la cueva, cuando compartí ese beso con Peeta que me hizo desear no separarme. En el tren, durante las noches, no sentí nada parecido a este deseo, esa necesidad imperiosa de abrazar a Gale y no soltarle nunca, por nada en el mundo. Resultaba abrumador, pero muy agradable. Sentí un extraño calor, muy distinto al de verano pero similar al que te proporciona una hoguera, que me recorrió las venas. Tenía el latido de mi corazón en los oídos, como un recordatorio constante de mis reacciones ante las de Gale.

Se separó durante unos segundos de mí para mirarme a los ojos. Mantuve su mirada como pude mientras recuperaba la respiración. Tenía mis manos enredadas en su pelo, y las suyas enredadas en mi camiseta. Profundamente entrelazados, ajenos a los problemas que se nos acercaban.

—Prométeme algo.

—Vale—jadeé.

—Prométeme que vas a intentarlo, por muy difícil que sea.

Sabía a qué se refería. El Vasallaje. Mi peor pesadilla. Y la única forma de devolverle a Peeta todo lo que le debía.

Asentí, segura de que mi voz delataría la mentira más grande que le había hecho jamás a mi amigo. Conforme, volvió a atacar mis labios, y esta vez nada nos detuvo.

Supongo que, en silencio, estaba agradeciendo aquella distracción. Durante unas horas, Gale me hizo olvidar la realidad que se cernía sobre mí, así como mi inminente muerte. Olvidé la caza, olvidé que era domingo; olvidé, por muy extraño que me resultara más tarde, a mi hermana y mi madre; olvidé a Peeta, a Haymitch. Olvidé que era de la Veta, del distrito 12; y olvidé que la suerte esta vez no estaría de mi parte.

Las dos únicas cosas que tuve en mente fueron a Gale, siempre a Gale. Y el bosque, nuestro lugar. El único sitio donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos.

Recuerdo haberme mordido el labio hasta saborear mi propia sangre. Y a Gale, segundos después, intentando sanar la herida con sus propios labios sin detenerse, con una suavidad discordante a nuestros frenéticos actos. Sé que arañé su espalda cuando me besó. Y que no pude devolverle el beso bien por lo abrumada y perdida que me sentía.

Recuerdo que, en algún momento, alcé la cabeza al cielo y contemplé las copas de los árboles, que dibujaban las formas más curiosas sobre el fondo azul, adornado con un par de nubes. ¿Cómo podía todo permanecer igual mientras algo cambiaba entre Gale y yo? Todo (la naturaleza, los bosques) parecía haberse detenido para darnos una oportunidad en el caos que había dominado nuestras vidas. Aunque lo que estaba sucediendo era ajeno a nuestras costumbres, se sentía natural, porque éramos nosotros mismos.

Más tarde, Gale nos arropó con su chaqueta. Yo me acurruqué y cerré los ojos, porque estaba recuperando la cordura y reparando en las consecuencias que nuestros actos podían desencadenar. Snow vigilaba nuestros bosques. Y estaba segura de que no pasaría por alto aquello. ¿Qué sería? ¿Una nueva amenaza dirigida a Gale? ¿Poner contra mí a los distritos demostrándoles que, si era infiel a Peeta, también lo sería a ellos? Temblé de miedo, algo que Gale interpretó de otra forma. Intentó acercarme mucho más a él, pero me resistí. Le escuché soltar un suspiro.

—Te arrepientes.

No era una pregunta, ni una sugerencia. Lo afirmaba.

—Y no me sorprende—continuó—. Lo esperaba. Yo... Debería haberlo evitado, Catnip. Pero jamás me arrepentiré de esto.

Agité la cabeza.

—No me arrepiento—fue lo único que pude decir—. Y ni se te ocurra poner eso en duda.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

Suspiré y conseguí incorporarme sobre el codo para poder mirarle.

—Siempre hemos sido unos irresponsables aquí. ¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos robarle la miel a unas abejas?

Gale, aunque algo confuso, sonrió recordando.

—Tuvimos que embadurnarnos en barro para que se curaran las picaduras.

Asentí.

—A eso me refiero. Esta vez el barro no será suficiente para curarnos. Sabes que Snow nos vigila.

Vi cómo apretaba los labios. Los acaricié, y al instante relajó esa postura tensa para mirarme con deseo.

—No te estoy culpando. He sido yo la que ha empezado con todo esto. Pero no me arrepiento. No lo olvides.

—Jamás podría olvidar... esto—sonrió mientras hizo un gesto que nos abarcaba a ambos, a nuestros cuerpos enredados.

Volví a tumbarme y dejé que el sueño me llevara a la deriva.

* * *

Intento despejar esos recuerdos de la mente, porque no son precisamente los más adecuados para comprobar la línea de trampas que tenemos en el bosque.

Inevitablemente, una hora después llego al mismo lugar donde ayer Gale y yo hablamos, nos besamos y nos conocimos de una forma distinta. Acaricio el tronco donde nos apoyamos cuando nos calmamos tras habernos acostado.

No sé qué me encontraré el próximo domingo. ¿Ignoraremos lo que ha sucedido? ¿Hablaremos al respecto e intentaremos solucionarlo? ¿O ese nuevo e imperioso deseo que me ha atormentado durante toda la noche volverá a apoderarse de mí?

Hay algo de lo que estoy completamente segura: si el próximo domingo, nuestro último domingo, intento enfrentarme a este deseo, perderé. Y con mucho gusto.


End file.
